Kirby: Story Break
Kirby: Story Break is the 2.5D Adventure Beat-'em-Up Platforming game for the Evo-Gem, developed by Gear Games and published by HAL Laboratory. It is the second canoncial entry of Kirby: Heroes of Pop Star Trilogy and successor of Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble. Unlike its predecessor, this game returns to 2.5D adventure with the multiplayer being more competitive than cooperative while the Ally Revival had returned, but only bringing back 1/4 health this time. The game aim for being more challenging while still welcoming new players. Gameplay The game uses 3D platforming similarly to its prequel, Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble, but also have important differences; the live system returns but instead become limited for up to five lives, Point Stars are only used to fulfill the Power Meter, and 1-Ups are more sparce. Another difference is that unless all players get knocked out at the same time, a knocked out player will quickly return in a second. The game also add score, a feature not seen since Kirby Adventure, and the player gain points by collecting Shine Shards (the collectible of the game), defeating enemies and collecting various items. At the end of the stage, the player who scores the most points is the MVP. The players need to collect enough points to have access to the exit, otherwise they have to use the Startover Star. The players also need to collect the Gate Keys to gain access to the Strong Boss Stage. Another notable addition is the Team Combo. When done enough damage to many enemies or a boss, the player who hit a weak spot of an enemy will make all players to pull a combo against it. It will only empties when performing one against a boss. The Robobot Armor also returns, but this time all characters can use it does to how they work differently like most things in the Story Boom World. It functions the same as like Planet Robobot but with new attacks for unused Abilities and different characters. Most bosses now works differently from both Star Allies and Huge Trouble; while gigantic bosses are even more sparce than in the latter game, the "normal-sized" bosses have an amount of HP slightly higher than Star Allies but also have an extra bar called Second-Round HP where the boss pulls up a much different phase and attacks which applies to all bosses, instead of very few like in both Star Allies and Huge Trouble. Also like Huge Trouble and unlike Star Allies, the bosses' HP increases much more instead of being decreased. Enhancement New to the Kirby series is the Enhancement, which is available to every Copy Ability, exclusing limited Abilities such as Crash. Each Enhanced Abilities gives a bit more decorated hat, and gives up to three new moves which have unique usage. Enhanced Stars cannot be destroyed and will automatically stored when Kirby had to drop it or on situation that would destroy normal Copy Stars. Helpers and other playable characters can also be Enhanced. Enhancement can done by fulfilling the Power Meter by defeating enemies and collecting Point Stars. It would requires 100 Point Stars in order to perform an Enhancement, which is done by pressing zL or zR. Each Ability can be Enhanced up to three times, with each Enhancement gives one or two more moves at the expense of weaker moves being removed. The M button is needed to perform Enhancement Moves instead of the regular Attack move. Enhancement will reset if the player dies. The player(s) can also start being Enhanced by using an Enhancement Stone found in one of the levels' bonus rooms or by buying some in Story Break Magolor's shopee before entering a level. However, Kirby can only Enhance one Ability at a time, and thus he should only Enhance one that needs it. Main Modes Adventure Mode The main and first mode available at the start among with Arcade Mode. The players can play any reached levels at any time and have unlimited lives, but shall they got all knocked out at the same time, it is game over. The bosses are normal but still have higher HP compared to the previous bosses from previous Kirby games. Strong Bosses still have slightly more HP and can call enemies for help. Vam Von Teppurse is faced as the final boss. The players can play as Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandanna Dee, Magolor and can unlock King Dedede and Taranza when the players progresses. Each levels have either a linear where you must reach the goal or sandbox where you have to finish a certain objective. The collectible are the Story Images, which are actually snapshots from previous Kirby games which can be posted in Image Book, with the images themselves can be modified. Some of them are only collected outside of this mode as one of the special accomplishment rewards. Susie's Strike Unlike Arcade Mode and Adventure Mode, Susie's Strike is a Time Attack mode that the goal is to complete the whole mode as fast as possible, and that it is only possible to save between two worlds (after defeating a Strong Boss). Also, if someone is knocked out, it will not comeback until the next area is reached. Another difference is that bosses are altered, and also stronger and have a couple of new attacks. It also have the name "Cursed" before its name, such as Cursed Mega Brobo. There are few exceptions which are Bosses exclusive for this game. The exclusive bosses are; Shadow Dedede (despite the fact that the normal King Dedede is in this mode as Cursed King Dedede), Wham Bam Dread and Drawciusie. Teppurse, the final boss of the Adventure Mode, is not fought in this mode. Arcade Mode Unlike the other modes, the Arcade Mode is an endurance level where the player shall get as further as possible in as many cycles as possible. Once Cycle 10 is reached, it will continue in that Cycle, even after beating the final boss(es). Because it could make excessive length to complete all of the ten Cycles, it is possible to Quick Save which expires when resuming from that Quick Save. The player can either do the Kirby's Path (Adventure Mode) or Susie's Path (Susie's Strike if unlocked) or Both Paths (Adventure Mode in Cycle 1, Susie's Strike in Cycle 2 and so on, if both modes completed). One of the main differences is that instead of game over if everyone got knocked out, everyone have a limited amount of lives (up to nine via 1-Ups) and one to nine continues, but everyone will only get back to previous checkpoint if everyone got knocked out at the same time. The bosses are more and more difficult as the Cycle increase. In any Cycle, if The Arena is beaten, MOVA will become NOVA-Marx for another battle. Also in any Cycles, if the True Arena is beaten, Exa-Sectonia would be fought right after Teppurse or Drawciusie, and in each two Cycles, the true final boss of the True Arena will also be faced right after Exa-Sectonia. Sub Games Card Chess Kirby Quiz The Arenas The Arenas are Sub Games that consist of a marathon of bosses and like the first games to feature The Arena, the players can rest between each rounds with up to five Maxim Tomatoes in reserve. Because of the amount of bosses in this game, only fifteen of them will be faced. Unlike in the previous games and like the main gameplay, you will always be in a group of four, but getting knocked out at the same time will be a game over. The First Arena The simpler and easier of the four, and unlocked once the player had completed the Adventure Mode. All bosses are normal and have little changes. The fifteenth is the bonus boss faced after Vam Von Teppurse. The True Arena The longer and harder of the four, and unlocked once the player had completed the Adventure Mode, Susie's Strike and Helper to Hero. All bosses are stronger and more hectic than the normal bosses. Ultimate Choice The player can only play as one of the Friends, Zenemesis and/or Susie. Oddly, Story-Break Taranza is the last boss... right before the real final boss of the stadium that is. Kirby and the other playable characters can be played after the Ultimate Choice being completed for the first time in any difficulty. There are fewer difficulty settings unlike Kirby Star Allies, but more would be added via updates. In-between the halves are a Mid-Boss All-Stars, consisting from three to six different mid-bosses. The Ultimate Arena Secret Mode that is unlocked in the final wave released and upon clearing getting the good ending of the Twisted Fates. Bosses are even tougher with their new Insane form! *Any of the three following bosses will be chosen as the final opponent depended on the foremost right degit of the player's score. **1, 2 and 3 will give Insane Teppurse. **4, 5 and 6 will give Mega Exa-Sectonia. **7, 8 and 9 will give Another Kirby. **0 will choose any of the three at random. **If the player amassed 500,000 points or more, which is not easy to get, then the player can confront them all back-to-back with Mega Exa-Sectonia and Another Kirby being faced first and second in random order, and then Insane Teppurse will become control Another Kirby for whole new moves. Main Characters Playable Although the Friends are unavailable does to Kirby being unable to use the Friend Heart, four Kirbies can be played to compensate, as well as the other characters being available at any time (although the Friendly Nemesis had to be summoned first in the Imagination Book). Helper List Susie's Strike Zenemesis Anyone who are released at later date of the game's release date are numbered by the Wave release. Support Antagonists Story Adventure Mode Introduction It starts in Dream Land, where Kirby is running after King Dedede who stole his stash of food for "food suppliment". The selfish king run fast but Kirby is catching him up. Desperated, King Dedede saw the Lor Starcutter in order to find something to hide, thus outrun Kirby. The little pink puff is confused and wondered where could be King Dedede. When King Dedede go through the entrance of the star ship, Magolor was jumped and then scolded him for surprising him, but King Dedede doesn't mind and hide into one of the room. Magolor, curious and unsure, follow him. With dropped foods as a trail, Magolor shakes his head in disappointment, now knowing why he is hiding. When he follow the trail of foods, that trail ends at a teal colored door. He opened it and see King Dedede messed up with the Experimental Room, much of Magolor's anger. King Dedede admitted that he stole the foods but after seeing Kirby finally catching him up, as well as Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee. King Dedede, more stubborn than ever and desperated, drop his sack but pushed a button, much of Magolor's panic. He told the other to stay away, but King Dedede wonder why. Then the shiny but old book shined and absorbed King Dedede, the latter one begged for helping. While Meta Knight doesn't care at first, Magolor said that it have a story about a magical kingdom familar with Dream Land but saw that there is really lives inside, and worried what happens if they discover the outside. Kirby, as eager as ever, wanted to save King Dedede. Magolor, both guilty and unsure, but will make sure that the portal will stay open. Meta Knight doesn't seems to accept at first...but then remembered about that book. He found this book with all magic beings and a dark villain, something not for his taste and reject it form the Halberd when riding it, but then turn out that the dark villain would manipulate King Dedede and even under loose against Dream Land, something that even Meta Knight would not allow this, so he will join Kirby and Magolor after all. Bandanna Dee also accepted, being really loyal for King Dedede, and worried about what would happens for him. Magolor then use a machine to open the world, used after years of attempts, and this time it worked perfectly. The four had jumped on the portal. Taranza, curious of what is going on inside, noticed that the others had jumped in and follow them, as he is interested by another kingdom. He was however delayed by the closed portal. When the heroes jumped off at the end of the portal, they wondered where they are. Magolor indicate that this is the story where the magical kingdom is...but then it turned out that the world is more than a kingdom itself. The numberous Waddle-Dee-shaped fellows called the Squims welcomes the visitor but tell them to be careful around the environement. When Meta Knight see many zones such a volcano, he admitted that they aren't kidding. After a tutorial level, the kingdom is...more modern than Dream Land seems to be. When the magical queen introduce herself, she reveal herself to be Enchanta. She looks serious and glorious, but she is also friendly and intelligent. Her intelligence, in fact, is what caused the kingdom looking more modern while still magical. She told them to that Vam Von Teppurse, her rival, would strike anytime soon after years of his defeat, thus ask the heroes to stop him. The heroes accepted, but then Magolor noticed that the Story Boom World would be different than the world they are coming from. Hearing these words, Enchanta warns the heroes that the physics and power in this world works differently from the outside from what she heard. It could explain why Kirby is unable to Copy Ability! However, she explain that there are ways to go through this world without problems, and by using the Transport Star, they can reach a Stage and another. The adventure begins. Worlds There are nine normal worlds to explore, although not all bosses listed are the only one. The Arena, the Helper to Hero Stadium and the True Arena are not technically worlds, but are listed here since they can be explored like the real worlds. Enemies Gallery Enchanta.png|'Enchanta' MOVA.png|'MOVA' MOVA (Marx-Nova).png|'Marx-Nova' Exa-Sectonia.png|'Exa-Sectonia' Story Taranza.png|Story Break Taranza Tomelle.png|Tomelle Morgen.png|Morgen Tachi.png|Tachi Trivia *Beta Knight is used as an antithesis of Galacta Knight; while the latter is exclusively a bonus boss, the former is introduced as a playable ally. Category:2.5D Games Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games